Until Death Do we part,but in our hearts we remain
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: One shot- Huddy. This is a song fic showing House and Cuddys POV on what they have together. Do they have a future or will House never admit his feelings and be miserable for the rest of his life? Will Cuddy be able to let him go?


_Okay, this is a song fic. Thank you to Ellis ____ CassidyTVNut. Who was my inspiration and to let her know that no matter how many obstacles that are in life, in the end everything will be just fine._

_As always to Preppi101 who's always here if I need her._

_._

_My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away  
But every now and then you come to mind_

House POV:** It's been 20 years since I've known you; I try desperately to forget the past.**

**Sometimes I put you through hell and then I regret it, but I'll never admit it.**

**I never stop thinking about you.**

**Day or night. You haunt my days and my dreams.**

_'Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game  
But when your name was called, you found a place to hide_

Cuddy POV:** We've been playing this game far too long, since the moment I hired you.**

**We would flirt openly, you would make sexual remarks, I would just smile.**

**The tension grew during the years but we chose to ignore it. **

**Hoping secretly that the other would make the first move.**

_When you knew that I was always on your side._

_Cuddy Pov:_**I've never stopped protecting you, you may think it was always out of guilt, but you're wrong.**

**It was only because I love you. I saved your job, your life the only thing I needed to save now, is your heart.**

_  
Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent  
My demons and my angels reappeared_

Cuddy POV:** Yes, in med-school, everything seemed easier, we were happy. We cared for each other. **

**Well we still do, but can you believe it?**

_  
Leavin' only traces of the man you thought I'd be_

House POV:** I've changed during the years, I realized that, but it wasn't for the better, only the worse.**

**No matter how hard I tried to push you away, I'll always find you close by.**

_  
Too afraid to hear the words I'd always feared  
Leavin' you with so many questions all these years._

House POV:** I love you, are those words.**__**I'm afraid you'll no longer love me.**

**But here's finally your answer that you have been waiting for: I Love You.**__

Is there some place far away, some place where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear

Cuddy POV:** I wish I could just go away and run off with the person you truly are,**

**And never be afraid of losing you once more.**

_  
Or are you left to wander, all alone, eternally_

Cuddy POV:** Do you really want to push us away? Do you really want to be lonely and miserable?**

**What do you really want? Are you willing to give me up, just for vicodin? **

_  
This isn't how it's really meant to be  
No, it isn't how it's really meant to be._

Cuddy POV:** We've promised ourselves so long ago, that we will be together for the rest of time.**

**One more dream, one more hope, one more wish. Shattered.**  
_  
Well they say that love is in the air, but never is it clear,  
How to pull it close and make it stay_

Cuddy POV:** Wilson has tried to bring us together, but without success. He's a real-matchmaker.**

_  
Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away  
And I'm left to carry on and wonder why  
Even through it all, I'm always on your side._

Cuddy POV:** I wish I could do anything I want to do. But we're in reality, so it will never happen.**

**Those are what dreams are meant for.**

**We can always dream and wish, but it gets depressing when after all these years they still haven't come true.**

**So you tend you lose control, and let all feelings flow and just let me go.  
And forget that I'm always here, waiting for you to come back to me.**

_  
Is there some place far away, some place where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear_

House POV:** Now there is, when I'm close to you, I tend to forget everything else.**

**I just wish I could tell you.**

_  
Or are we left to wander, all alone, eternally ?  
But this isn't how it's really meant to be_

House POV:** I don't want to be miserable anymore, I only want you close to me. **

**Close to my heart, isn't and will never be enough until you know the truth.**

**I love you.**

_  
No, it isn't how it's really meant to be._

House POV:** My leg changed me, I didn't want it to happen, that's what I was afraid of.**

**My worst fears have come true.**

**It's like you're gone. Forever. **

**And pain has replaced you. Only misery.**

__

Well they say that love is in the air, never is it clear  
How to pull it close and make it stay

House POV:** We grew a part, it's true, no need denying it. **

**But it's like our love is a magnet, always coming closer and closer. Until sometime they're like glued together and they can't be separated.**

_  
Butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away ?  
Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why_

House POV:** Stacy left me, but you're still here, despite all the things I've done to you.**

**I'm grateful for that.**

**But do you see it?**

**Probably not.**

**That's going change.**

**I'm not ready to let you go.**

_  
Was it you that kept me wandering through this life?  
When you know that I was always on your side__**.**_

House POV:** You were the one who have been helping me through it all. **

**You stayed by my side, for the end of time.**

**I was secretly always watching over you, protecting you. **

**Feeling like it was my responsibility. **

**Because no matter what.**

**I love you.**

**I'm ready to tell you.**

**You proved me that you won't give up on me.**

**I came to you on a lonely night **

**Confessed it all to you.**

**All you could do was do the same.**

**Today will change tomorrow.**

**And tomorrow, I know will be the same for years to come.**

**We will be together.**

**I was right because here we are years later**

**A couple.**

**Husband and wife.**

**Mother and Father.**

**Grandmother and grandfather.**

**Old and still together.**

**Sick and leaving earth.**

**We'll live through each other.**

**We'll never be separated.**

**No matter where we are.**

**Long ago,**

**We made a pact**

**Not even 'till death do we part.**

**We went to the sky together.**

**Leaving everything behind, but our love.**

**Always, Forever together. **

_._

The song is called Always by your side by the Sting and Sheryl Crow. I hoped you like it. Please review and tell me what you think =)


End file.
